Looking So Crazy In Love
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: So what if she was crazy? At least she had someone to be crazy with.


Hey, everyone! So here is my first Jack x Miranda story. As you can tell the title comes from the Beyonce song "Crazy in Love". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

Outside the Barma's mansion, everything was quiet. The wind was not blowing, the trees were standing still, the crickets had fallen asleep, and the animals were tucked away in the forest. It should have been a peaceful night, but it wasn't for Miranda Barma. Inside the mansion, she could hear someone walking around. There was the sound of footsteps and a door closing. Who could be up so late at night? It was really 2 o'clock in the morning. Annoyed, Miranda threw her covers off and stepped out of bed. Her dark red locks were down and tangled around her. The gray, silk nightgown that matched her eyes flowed down to her ankles, and she threw on a gray silk robe to match. She matched out the door and down the stairs. As she approached the door to the sitting room, she heard an echo of what sounded like a traditional instrument from her homeland. She hadn't heard one in such a long time. She quickly opened the door.

A tall, lanky man was sitting on a bench holding the instrument. His long blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail. He was wearing blue, cotton night shirt and pants with his white slippers. His deep green eyes were staring intently at the instrument. She stood in the doorway and listened as he moved the bow over the strings. A sweet sound filled the room and Miranda felt a calm feeling rush over her.

"Who knew that you were so good?" Miranda said as she strolled into the room, closing the door behind her.

Jack looked up at her and stated, "Thanks, Miranda." He stared at her as she walked over to him. Her gray nightgown hugged her curves and her dark red hair framed her beautiful face. Her soft pink lips were shaped in a smile. She gracefully walked like she was stepping on glass and didn't want it to break. Jack had to admit that Miranda was a beautiful woman. Any man could have seen that. Jack though had his heart set on another. While he may have sold his soul to Miranda, his heart belonged to Lacie. However, he couldn't help but stare at her as she made her way over to the bench he was sitting on.

She sat down on the edge of the bench while Jack was on the other end. He looked away from her but then she stared over at him. He looked like an angel sitting there in the dim light. She, however, knew the real Jack. The one that was full of a darkness that no one could quite explain. The one that would steal, lie, and kill if it meant that he could get closer to his sweetheart. The one that had sold his soul to her in order to get another step closer to Lacie. Lacie…that was her name. His sweetheart. She turned away from him.

They sat there in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to really say. Miranda finally asked, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was worried about tomorrow's concert. I thought I might get a little practice in." He replied. Truth be told, he had been having a nightmare. In it, Lacie was falling and he grabbed her hand but she slipped through his fingers into the darkness below. He came down here to calm down.

Miranda could tell that he was lying, but she didn't pry. "Well, would you play something for me?" She asked. She hadn't heard Jack play a song yet but she really wanted to after hearing him play the notes. He was actually really good.

"Sure." Jack replied as he held the instrument ready to play. "What do you want to hear?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. It brought her back to her homeland as she tried to remember her favorite song. "Can you play "The Queen of Hearts"?" She asked as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was one of my favorites."

Jack shook his head. "Of course." He replied. This was actually on of his favorites too. He had learned to play it shortly after he learned the basics. Something about it was so hypnotizing. He could get lost when he played it. He picked up the bow and slowly moved it over the strings. He then picked up the speed and soon the room was filled with music.

Miranda leaned back and closed her eyes. She could see Jack standing in front of her. He was smiling at her and he outstretched his hand. She placed hers in it and noticed her hand was covered in the blood. She was then holding her axe and had chopped off Jack's beautiful head. She grabbed it and held it against her chest. Now he would belong to her.

She opened her eyes and watched as Jack finished the song. She thought back to what she just imagined. Did she want Jack? She shook her head. No, of course she didn't. She wanted to make Oswald hers. Oswald with his jet black hair and his violet eyes. Not Jack. Wanting Jack would be crazy.

Jack looked over at her when he heard her start laughing. It was a loud, crazy laugh. She turned to face him. "Did you know that people in my hometown used to say that women who listened to that song went crazy?" She asked. She started laughing again. "I guess they were right."

Jack looked at her as she kept laughing. While she may have been laughing, he saw a sadness in her gray eyes. He knew that Miranda was crazy but then so was he. There was nothing that she had done that he hadn't done something worse. He was just as warped as Miranda was even if he didn't always show it. He slid closer to her.

"We're all mad here, aren't we?" He stated. He wanted to comfort her. He hadn't really seen this side of Miranda before. This personal, softer side to such a crazy woman. Even though he was only using Miranda, he didn't want to see her upset. She had helped him find Lacie again and she had rescued him countless times. They had grown close over these past few years.

She looked over at him, surprised. Was he trying to comfort her? She slid closer to him and smiled. "I suppose so."

They started at each other. Miranda wondered when they had moved so close to each other. She reached over and grabbed his head.

"Ow. You're hurting me, Miranda." He replied.

She ignored him and stared into those beautiful emerald eyes. They were empty. No soul was reflecting back in them. She wondered if his eyes looked this way when he was around Lacie. 'I must really be going crazy if I care about that.' She thought. She then noticed his lips and felt the urge to kiss them. 'What is wrong with me?!' She thought. 'I want Oswald!'

She quickly let his face go. "I must be going crazy." She mumbled as she got up off the bench.

Jack watched her and wondered why she was upset. He had learned to read people a long time ago and knew something was wrong. Strangely enough, he felt guilty about whatever it was. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned to face him.

He smiled his stupid, goofy grin and got up to hug her. "Let's be crazy together then." He whispered. He then let her and go, grabbed his instrument, and left.

Miranda smiled too. She walked back to her room, humming "The Queen of Hearts". So what if she was crazy? At least she had someone to be crazy with.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
